goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Makes a Video Called YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C Cuss in Class and Get Sent to Mental People's Home and Gets Grounded
At the bench, YankieDude5000 was sitting on a bench, and was holding a grudge against Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens who set him up after Superintendent Skinner fired him. YankieDude5000: Curse those boys. I've been humiliated by them. My pride and reputation's severely damaged, thanks to them. Now Dr Slicer's taken over my job as a substitute principal, and it's all Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens' fault! Then Lawson walked in. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well, well, well. Look who we have here! It's one of my enemies YankieDude5000, the one who got fired by Superintendent Skinner! After what happened, you became jobless! Me and my friends can call you Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Hahahahahaha! YankieDude5000: You impertinent boy! Go home! Lawson: Well, since you falsely arrested the mayor and got into trouble with Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Superintendent Skinner, and this is what happened. Don't tempt fate, you know! YankieDude5000: I may have gotten fired. But don't go telling any of your friends about this! Lawson: Hahahahaha! Oh don't worry, I'll be telling all of my friends. Me and my friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens will tell our friends about your situation, Ex-PrincipalDude5000. Hahahahahahahahahahaha! YankieDude5000 was feeling annoyed. YankieDude5000: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! This is not right! You're going to mock me! Yet, I shall be better than you could! Way better! Don't you dare tell my friends! Grrrrrrrrr! Lawson: Actually, Ex-PrincipalDude5000! I'm going to make a grounded video out of you, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C which is called YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C Cuss in Class and Get Sent to Mental People's Home! Hahahahahahahaha! YankieDude5000: Don't you dare do that! That's causing embarassment! Lawson: Well, I've got to go home now. Goodbye, Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha! Lawson went back home, leaving YankieDude5000 furious. Then Lawson went back home, and he went upstairs to his room. Then he got into his room, and he made a plan. Lawson: I'm going to make a video called YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C Cuss in Class and Get Sent to Mental People's Home! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! So Lawson got on the computer and turned it on. Lawson: Let's go to the Goanimate site! Lawson went to the Goanimate site. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! So Lawson began to make the grounded video out of YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C. Two minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it Then Lawson began to preview YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C Cuss in Class and Get Sent to Mental People's Home. (15 minutes later, back in YankieDude5000's house) YankieDude5000 was on a computer. YankieDude5000: Ah, what a rude boy! He gave me a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Maybe, going on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers will make me feel better. Hey! What's this? (video begins) In the classroom, Mr Wallace was teaching his students some maths lessons. My teacher: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Lou Strickland raised his hand. My teacher: Yes, Lou? Lou Strickland: Twelve? My teacher: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete idiot. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. WRJ WRJ: I think I know the answer, Mr Wallace. YankieDude5000 mocked WRJ WRJ in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. YankieDude5000: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. WRJ WRJ: Shut up, dumb brain! YankieDude5000: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME DUMB BRAIN, YA F***ING NERD! Mr Wallace was shocked and horrified. My teacher: YankieDude5000, did you just say the F-word?? YankieDude5000: Nerd? WRJ WRJ: No, he's talking about 'f***'. You can't say 'f***' in school, you f***ing dumba**. Mr teacher: WRJ WRJ! YankieDude5000: Why the f***not? My teacher: YankieDude5000! Sarah West: Dude, you just said 'f***' again! My teacher: Sarah West! Mrs. C: F***. My teacher: Mrs. C! YankieDude5000: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. My teacher: How would you like to go to the principal's office? YankieDude5000: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. My teacher: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? YankieDude5000: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then YankieDude5000 picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. YankieDude5000: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Mr Wallace?' Mr Wallace stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen in shock. Sarah West: Holy s***, dude. My teacher: Alright, that's it! Go to the principal's office right now! Then YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C went to Principal Mack's office in disgrace, and Fluttershy106 sat in the chair in front of Principal Mack's office and grunted. Inside Principal Mack's office, Mack was very upset with YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C. My principal: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you guys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Tina from Mental People's Home. She will be here any minute. WRJ WRJ: shocked You called Tina?! My principal: That's right. WRJ WRJ: terrified Oh, no, dude! YankieDude5000: Principal Mack, can I ask a question? My principal: Okay, what? YankieDude5000: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Sarah West: Yeah! My principal: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Sarah West: Nowhere. WRJ WRJ: Uh, we heard them from Mr Wallace a few times before. YankieDude5000: Yeah! My principal: Guys, I seriously doubt that Mr Wallace ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C started laughing. YankieDude5000: He-he-he-he! Sweet! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Tina from Mental People's Home came in, not looking happy at all. Sarah West: Uh-oh. My principal: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Tina: This just isn't like you, YankieDude5000. You neither, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C. What did those guys say, Principal Mack? Did they say the S-Word? My principal: No, it was worse than that. Tina: The F-Word?! My principal: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? Tina looked at the list. Tina: Oh no! What horrible phrases! Tina glared to YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C. Tina: Guys, you will tell Principal Mack this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! WRJ WRJ: I--I-- Sarah West: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. YankieDude5000: It was the TV show called South Park. Sarah West: Dude! YankieDude5000: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Tina: South Park? That TV show?! My principal: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Tina: South Park is a very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV show on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! My principal: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. YankieDude5000: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Tina: angrily YankieDude5000! YankieDude5000: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That show has warped my fragile little mind. Tina: Come on, YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C. I'm taking you to my Mental People's Home right now! Come with me right now! You're going to my Mental People's Home for a whole year! Let's go now! YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C went to Mental People's Home in disgrace, crying. YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (video ends) YankieDude5000 was horrified, and he became more angry. YankieDude5000: Oh no! Lawson made a video out of me! Curse him! This is not right! That's it, I had it with him! He's in big trouble now! I'm going to give him a piece of mind! Later, at the park, Lawson was talking to Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore about YankieDude5000. Lawson: Since he's fired, we all give him a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Gelman: Hahahahahah! That was funny! Mundy: Is it because he's deprived of his situation? Skeens: Yes! He became jobless! Now Dr Slicer's going to be used as a substitute principal so we can prank him more! Lazy Kid: Yeah. Dr Slicer hates pranksters. Sue Bob: We can torment him more! Clyde: YankieDude5000 won't come to Third Street School and he's jobless now! Lawson: Yeah, Ex-PrincipalDude5000's got no job! Hahahaha! Gelman: This is so funny! Mundy: Yeah, sounds funny! Just then, Rachel Hart came. Rachel: Hey, Lawson! Have you heard that YankieDude5000's got no job? Lawson: Yeah! He became jobless and I've been teasing him. I gave him a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Rachel: Hahahahaha! That's funny! Now that's more I like it! It's because YankieDude5000 arrested the mayor and got into big trouble with Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Superintendent Skinner! Then he got fired, and now he's got no job now! Since WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C are in Mental People's Home, I will send Sarah West to Mental People's Home! Lawson: Really? Rachel: Yes. Lawson: Okay, guys! Since WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C are in Mental People's Home! Rachel will send Sarah West to Mental People's Home while I do to Ex-PrincipalDude5000! You six go start telling everyone that Ex-PrincipalDude5000 lost his job and make fun of him! Gelman: Yes, Lawson! We'll go tell anyone and make fun of him! Mundy: Yeah, any of our friends will be happy about this, and our enemies will be upset that Ex-PrincipalDude5000 lost his job! Hahahahaha! So Rachel, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde walked off. Just then, YankieDude5000 walked in, feeling furious. YankieDude5000: Lawson, did you make a grounded video out of me, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C?! It's about us cussing in class! It's causing embarassment! Lawson: Yes, I certainly did, Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Also, I've told my friends that you lost your job and I gave you a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000. YankieDude5000 became more angry. YankieDude5000: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! LAWSON! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME, WRJ WRJ, SARAH WEST AND MRS. C! YOU KNOW IT'S CAUSING EMBARRASSMENT! YOU GAVE ME THE WORST NICKNAME EX-PRINCIPALDUDE5000! I HATE IT! I, HAVE, HAD, ABSOLUTELY ENOUGH! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! Lawson: Come and catch me, Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Lawson began to escape from YankieDude5000. YankieDude5000: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YankieDude5000 began to chase after Lawson. Lawson ran out of the park, and YankieDude5000 kept on chasing after Lawson, and he chased down the street. YankieDude5000: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then YankieDude5000 popped back home and Lawson panted. Then in YankieDude5000's house, YankieDude5000 equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Lawson. YankieDude5000: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Lawson: Uh-oh! I better scarper! YankieDude5000 kept on chasing Lawson. YankieDude5000: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Lawson: AAAAAARGH! YankieDude5000: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR GIVING ME THE WORST NICKNAME AND MAKING A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME, WRJ WRJ, SARAH WEST AND MRS. C!!!!! MY REPUTATION HAS BEEN RUINED, THANKS TO YOU! WHAT WILL SUPERINTENDENT SKINNER THINK OF ME!!!!! YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION AND YOU RUINED MY LIFE! Lawson ran as fast as he could. YankieDude5000: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Then Lawson saw Tina. Lawson: Look! It's Tina from Mental People's Home! Tina, help! That madman is chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Tina was horrified. Tina: Oh no! YankieDude5000 is going crazy! I must stop him! YankieDude5000: (Shouty's voice) GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! Lawson ran past Tina. Angrily, Tina halted YankieDude5000. YankieDude5000: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after Lawson!? I saw you molesting him! I just heard that you're doing that! YankieDude5000: Because he gave me a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000 just because I got fired from Third Street School, and he made a grounded video out of me, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C! It was called YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C Cuss in Class and Get Sent to Mental People's Home! Let me at him! Let me at him! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after that kid like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Me: I had to use the mace to chase after that two naughty boy Lawson because he gave me a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000 just because I got fired from Third Street School, and he made a grounded video out of me, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C! Tina: Hey! There's no need to do to any of that kid like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. But I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Lawson just because he gave you a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000 just because you got fired from Third Street School and made a grounded video out of you, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C! YankieDude5000: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Chucko and Cy Kowalski rushed in. Chucko: Attention, everyone! Look at Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Cy: He is a raging bull! YankieDude5000 got more and more angry. Me: (Shouty's voice) HEY! YOU TWO DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO GAVE ME A NICKNAME EX-PRINCIPALDUDE5000 BECAUSE I GOT FIRED FROM THIRD STREET SCHOOL AND MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME, WRJ WRJ, SARAH WEST AND MRS. C! YankieDude5000 lunged at Chucko and started attacking him. Chucko: Cy, help me! Do something! Ex-PrincipalDude5000 is going mad! Then Cy pushed YankieDude5000 away from Chucko. Cy: Have a taste of your own medicine, Ex-PrincipalDude5000! Cy gave YankieDude5000 a nosebleed. YankieDude5000: OOOOOOOOOOOW! MY NOSE! AAAAARGH! Cy: That's what you get for attacking my brother! Tina grabbed YankieDude5000 away from Chucko and Cy. Tina: Leave those kids alone, mister! Chucko: Come on, Cy! We better get out of here! Ex-PrincipalDude5000 is going crazy! Cy: I agree, Chucko! Let's get out of here! Chucko and Cy fled. YankieDude5000: Tina, I was trying to teach Chucko and Cy a lesson for spreading the word if I'm raging at Lawson who gave a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000 because I got fired from Third Street School and made a grounded video out of me, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C! Cy gave me a nosebleed! Ow! Police Officer: YankieDude5000, what's the big idea of attacking a boy? Me: Because he gave a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000 because I got fired from Third Street School and made a grounded video out of me, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Also, I had Sarah West in the bus. I just put her in after trying to attack Rachel with a mace! Come with me now. Let's get in the bus now! YankieDude5000: Fine! Whatever you say! YankieDude5000 did as he was told and he sat back to Sarah West who was looking miserable, and the bus drove away. At Kelso's, Rachel Hart was assuring Lawson. Rachel: Lawson, it's okay. You can stop crying. Ex-PrincipalDude5000 is gone for good. Lawson: Thank you Rachel for helping me. You're the best girl I ever loved. We would be so happy, even without Ex-PrincipalDude5000. Thanks to Tina, Ex-PrincipalDude5000's going to stay in Mental People's Home. And what about Sarah West? Rachel: I got Tina to send her to Mental People's Home. Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took YankieDude5000 and Sarah West to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You two will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. YankieDude5000, since you've been going too far on Lawson and chasing him with a mace, and Sarah, since you've been going too far on Rachel and chasing her with a mace I'm sending both of you to solitary confinement. Come with me. YankieDude5000: Fine! I deserve that! Sarah West: Me too! YankieDude5000 and Sarah West did as they were told, and they followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina, Sarah West and YankieDude5000 reached the cell, and then Tina placed YankieDude5000 and Sarah West in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the maces back to your houses. You will stay in the same room with WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C. And if all of you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. And besides, YankieDude5000, of what Rachel told me, I think your nickname now suits you Ex-PrincipalDude5000. Good day. Tina walked away. YankieDude5000 and Sarah West were now in the same place with WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C. Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C were beginning to see YankieDude5000 and Sarah West feeling miserable. But Sarah West was just feeling miserable and YankieDude5000's expression was now one of sullen rage. WRJ WRJ: Poor Sarah West, she's as miserable as us now. Then WRJ WRJ was noticed that YankieDude5000's expression was one of sullen rage. WRJ WRJ: Oh dear. Looks like YankieDude5000 is going to get mad. Mrs. C: I think he's going to get as crazy as Fluttershy106. YankieDude5000's eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, YankieDude5000 began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. WRJ WRJ: Oh dear! He's getting mad like a wild monkey because someone ruined him! YankieDude5000 pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were extremely angry with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you give YankieDude5000 a nickname Ex-PrincipalDude5000 and make a grounded video out of him, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C, which is called YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C Cuss in Class and Get Sent to Mental People's Home?! Lawson's mum: Now his reputation has been ruined, thanks to you! He became a laughing stock, because of you and your friends! Lawson's dad: You and your friends have been teasing about YankieDude5000 just because he got fired from Third Street School! You know it's not nice to make fun of YankieDude5000 getting fired! Lawson's mum: And what's worse, you got him sent to Mental People's Home! Now Dr Slicer is taking over YankieDude5000's duties! Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Lawson's mum: Go upstairs to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Cy Kowalski Hugh as YankieDude5000 Dallas as my teacher (Mr Wallace) Tom as Lou Strickland Paul as WRJ WRJ Karen as Sarah West Ashley as Mrs. C Professor as my principal (Principal Mack) Kimberly as Tina and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Joey as Gelman and Chucko Kowalski Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Steven as Clyde Philmore Julie as Rachel Hart Shouty as YankieDude5000's angry voice Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) TRIVIA YankieDude5000's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and YankieDude5000's mental breakdown is used as YankieDude5000's mental breakdown when YankieDude5000 gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff